A Very Berry Present
by SlowUpdater
Summary: Mei {Oc} with a little help from a friend comes up with the perfect gift for her boyfriend..Let's just say it's very Berry. {This was suppost to be upload on Christmas but my computer went wonky}


{A Very Berry Christmas Present}

Hello my name is Mei Tsukimiya, It's nice to meet you. I'm a new oc by SlowUpdater...She told me that she will not be explaining how I look but to leave it up to you guys..Oh and she also wanted to apologize for not having more stories and such...lately she's just been stuck in a trap known as writers block. Not to forget I will be replacing Hanako [Oc from Crowded Train ride] she not forever gone she just got placed with someone else.

Last thing; Merry Christmas everyone I hope you have a happy new year and days. Even if you don't celebrate just I hope you have a great day. Bye now.

Wait-Wait!This is rated M because of the Lemon, But may count as MA for some.

{Story starts, Karakura town, Karakura High School}

Mei, Sat simply at her desk. Her eyes were fixed on her sleeping boyfriend who sat infornt of her, He was out being a Shinigami late last night and didn't get to sleep. She was trying to figure out what she should do for him for Christmas..She had a few ideas but she rejected them fairly quickly.

"Someone looks...well in thought." Mei turned her head to the right only to see breast, Looking higher she saw Hanako.

"Hey, Hana-san...Yeah I'm just thinking of what I should do for Christmas for Ichigo...I already bought him present but I feel like I should give him something different."Hanako nodded and sat down in the empty desk behide her.

"It needs to be special..."a small smile came onto Hanako's face as she had a gleam in her eye that made Mei worry.

"Hana-san...why are you smiling like that?"

"The SlowUpdater just gave me an idea"

"Who?"

"Nothing..."Hanako quickly said. "I have an idea...We're going shopping after school." Mei stared at Hanako wanting to object but she knew there was no way to say no to Hanako once her mind was set.

"Fine...But what for?"

"You'll find out soon."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

{After school}

Hanako stood there thinking to her self before her eyes locked onto Mei who tired to use Ichigo as cover. running over to Mei and Ichigo, Grabbing Mei by the collar she tossed her up catching her on her shoulder...As Ichigo looked dumbfound "I'm borrowing her, Bye Kurosaki!"And with that Hanako was gone running off out the school gate.

{Love Life }

"Where are we?"Mei asked as she walked in the store with Hanako.

"Love Life, It's a sex shop."

"Wait what?!"Mei began to blush as she looked around to see all different kinds of naughty things. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Did you really need to ask me that?"Hanako said before searching through the shelves and racks..

{10 minutes later}

"PERFECT!~"Hanako shouted not giving time for Mei to look at it she slammed it on her chest and pushed her into the dressing room. "Put it on to see if it fits."

"You can't be serious!"She shouted

{Kurosaki's Home, Christmas day}

Ichigo let out a small breath as he walked into his bedroom, He had just went through the Christmas ideal a couple of minutes ago and now wanted to go back to bed Ichigo's eyes went wide as he saw what sat on his bed.

Sitting there was Mei, She wore a very small white bikini that barely cover anything with strawberries on it and a matching thong as well. A strawberry was placed between her painted red lips, her face was seductive while she had a deep blush on her face. Red ribbons were wrapped around her body tying her legs apart along with tying her hands behide her back.

"Mei..."He was out of words as he tired to ignore his painfully erection. She dropped the strawberry that landed in a small pile of whip cream that was between her breast.

"Ichigo...Come unwrap me."Ichigo couldn't say no or even need to be told twice as he almost jumped onto her. Now infornt of her he did the first thing he could think and that was to kiss her, Pressing his lips together with her Mei let out a small moan as she could feel his hands grab onto her breast, Rubbing and squeeze the mounds.

"Ichigo..ah~"She let out a small moan as he licked on her neck all the way down to her breast, Sticking out his tongue he began to lack up the whip cream. He made sure to suck some of it up smirking when Mei would twitch and moan. "Ichigo~"She tired to move her arms but could as his hands pulled the bikini down revealing her perked nipples.

Ichigo latched his mouth onto perk right nipple, Sucking and licking while his left hand played with her left nipple. Ichigo pulled away from her nipple for a moment as Mei's moans were getting louder, He grabbed the strawberry from earlier and placed it in her mouth muffling her.

Ichigo grabbed Mei's waist and pulled her a little so she now laid on her back and arms, He kissed her stomach and went straight down towards her womanhood smirking at the wetness he didn't bother even removing the thong he ripped it off and plugged his tongue straight in causing Mei to let out a muffle moan and her back to arch off the bed.

After licking and pulling Mei towards her climax he stopped not allowing her to cum just yet. Pulling off his pajama bottom along with boxers he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly began to push in to her until he was fully with in her.

He ripped off the ribbons that held her legs apart while ripping off the binds around her arms. On instinct her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms fell limp next to her head. Giving him a small nod, Ichigo began to move slowly groaning at the tightness and heat. Leaning forward he removed the strawberry from Mei's mouth to kiss her, After sharing a french kiss he began to move quickly. Thrusting in and out of her without a care making sure to struck her sweet spot repeatedly smiling as she moaned loudly and clawed at his back.

"Harder...Faster..Fuck Ichigo!"Mei screamed as her sweet spot was struck once more, Ichigo grabbed Mei lifting her up in a up right position so she hovered over the bed. Her arms around his neck he began to thrust even harder and faster causing Mei's eyes to roll in the back of her head and a trail of saliva to go down the side of her mouth.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Kami [God] please!"Ichigo groaned kissing her lips once more as her walls began to clamp down onto his penis.

"Mei...Ngh, I'm close."Mei couldn't speak as she was in pure pleasure, The room was filled with bed creaking and moans as the two finally reached their climax Mei coming first screaming his name as she let go of him landing backwards onto the bed.

"Mei!"Ichigo shouted before releasing his hot semen into her fill her up to the brim, Ichigo fell onto of her the two panted heavily as they tired to get down from their high.

{After some time}

"Merry Christmas...Berry Boy." The two looked at Hanako in surprise as she stood in the doorway, She held a camera in her hand.

"Shinozuka!"Ichigo shouted but she had already gone.

{FIN!}

{Author's words}

Whoa...I just noticed while typing this how sexuallized the strawberries...my bad? Anyway fun fact if you didn't know Ichigo means Strawberry...Anyway that's it for now..Don't forget to review I'll see you around...Oh and Merry Christmas.


End file.
